Learning to love
by Deidara1itachi1mine
Summary: New year and hermione is ready. Then she sees her new crush Snape. How wil she react when she finds out he like her?
1. Chapter 1

A/n: hey guys this is my first Harry Potter Fic so be nice and no flames please. I dont like **Pansy Parkinson** so beware i will be making fun of her in many ways. This is a Serverus Snape And Hermione Granger mabey a little of Lucius Malfoy thrown in there. :p and...LEmons will be present in this story!

**DISCLAIMER:** I dont own anything only the plot..i wish i owned Draco he's smexiful :

Hermione looked at the castle and similed. This was her last year at her beloved school. She really loved the castle. She walked into the Great Hall where the new commers were just about to be sorted. Griffindors, Slytherins, Ravenclaws,Hufflepuffs all cheered when new commers were celected into there house. She looked up at Professor Dumbledore as he anounced the head boy and girl. "Hermione Granger or Griffindor house and Draco Malfoy of Slytherin house have been secected to be your new head boy and girl please would you two come foreward" He spoke with pure kindness. Hermione stood up and walked over to where he was, the same with Draco. THe two houses erupted with yells, screams, whistles as they were presnted with new robes and uniforms. "Let me introduce you to your D.A.D.A. teacher...Lucius Malfoy" He spoke again. slytherin table yelled and claped. The said man stood up and sat back down quickly. "Now lets start the feast, feel free to socialize with the other houses." he yelled and food magicaly apeared infront of them.Hermoine and Draco nodded to eacthother and sat down at there respected tables. "Hermione Jean Granger!" a fimilar voice yelled from the other side of the Griffendor table. "Genny Weasly! iv missed you soooo much!" she said as she hugged her best friend.The two girls chatted and gossiped. "your hair has finally evened out hm miss Granger?" a cold voice said behnid her. She jumped up and spun around to see her crush of a lifetime Sereus Snape. He had Lucius with him.

Hermione POV,

I spun around and saw him. The man i hated for the first years of school. Now...thats a different story...i love him. "Professor Snape!" I smiled and gave him a hug. He froze but hugged me back. i felt like butter in this hands. "Miss. Granger this is Lucius Malfoy." he introduced us. "hello Professor Malfoy." i said politley. He smirked a very Malfoyish smirk and said hello in return. I turned to professor snape and said " i have you for Advanced Potions right?" He nodded and said " yes Miss Granger you have me as your second class." I smiled and looked at Lucius. "i have you also?" He nodded "third.." was he said. I smiled even more.** ' well this is going to be a good year, mabey me and draco will get along seeing how we have to share a dorm.'** i thought. "well Miss. Granger i will be seeing you later Lucius and I have preporations to do." I smiled again. why cant i stop smiling? I noded and said goodbye. they walked off without a glance.

Regular POV

"who is she?" Lucius spoke to Serverus. "Hermione Granger..." was his reply. "she's a nice girl, bueatiful too" serverus nodded and said" she's really filled in the past summer. i remember when she had bushy hair and no boobs." Lucius laughed a bit. "well now, you walked to her AND hugged her...do you like her?" He didnt answer. " I KNEW IT!" " shutup lucius, if you tell any one i will hex you into the next year" he growled." okay. i wont. my lips are sealed."

After the feast Hermione ran threw the halls looking for Harry and unfortunatly Ron. "Shit where are they" she growled. "Miss Granger, seace the running!" snape said looking at her. Apparently she had changed into her Pajamas somehow. she now wore black pajama pants and a lime green tank top. She ran past him yelling sorry behind her sholder. "HERMIONE GRANGER STOP RUNNING!" he yelled after her and cut threw the hallway threw a portal to the next hallway where she was running to. He steped out and saw hermione Skid to a stop but failed and landed on her ass. Lucius look at her. " no running...your head girl remember?" " Hermione...Jean...Granger..." Snape seethed. She 'eeped' and hed behind LUcius. " not behind me, its your problem" he grabbed her hand and gently pulled her from behind him/ "why...were..you running?" he growled. "Harry...uhm...i needed to catch him beore he went to ron." "why?" " HeaskedGinnyoutRonismad!" she said quickly. "MIss Granger. i am very dissaponted in you." "im sorry..." she said looking down. Serverus sighed and patted her head lovely..almost. " Dont let it happen again. go to bed youll need it you have Lucius back to back in classes...not very easy." she nodded and said goodnight to both of them and rubbed ass as she walked away. Snape sighed and rubbed her temples. Lucius smirked. "she has to share a dorm with my son" "dont remind me." he growled and walked to his chamber shut the door and tried to go to sleep.

Hermione walked into the dorm after saying the password to the man holding a bouquet of flowers. Draco hopped off the couch and looked at her. "well well were have you beed mudblood?" Her wand was at his neck in a second. "do...not...call...me...that.." she seethed. DRaco gulped. "okay, Hermione...where have you been?" "running...falling..." he looked at her questionly she shook her head and walked into her room. She gasped when she saw it. THe Red and Gold room had a king sized bed with grifindor colors.The closit already had her clothes in it. THe bathroom was huge and had a big tub and a shower with all of her stuff already placed in it. She smiled and layed down and slowly fell asleep.

The next morning she walked down to breakfast after getting her uniform and robes on. She looked at Harry, Ginny, and Ron. Rom looked pissed. " i caught you too snogging! o course i have a right to know!" he yelled. Ginn shhhhed him. That went on the whole breakfest. "well i better get going to trasnfiguration...bye Gin!" hermione yelled. SHe walked into her class and the professor yelled for everyone to sit down and shut up and to do book work for the first day. She of course got done first and handed he paper to him. he sneered at her and said she could leave. she gathered her bookes and preaired herself for the next two periods.

A/n: sooo how was it?? i hope it was good. ill update everyday mabey twice a day if i get some reviews sooo REVIEW PLEASE!!

Ja ne


	2. Bad Day and Mine!

**A/N: Okkaay people. Apparently some people understand when i said NO FLAMES PLEASE?! But hey. im using it. :D Im sorrrrryyyy it took me soo long to update. my internet went down. Im going to improve my grammar. Snape is going to be OOC! My story i can make him however i want.**

**Please dont toast my marshmallows of by flamming. :**

**TO THE STORY PEEPS!**

**Malfoy: She dosent own Harry Potter only the plot...when am i going to be int he story?**

**D.I.M: When I put you in here more.**

**Malfoy: -glares-**

**Lucius: what are you two bickering about now?**

**D.I.M: He started it.**

**Malfoy: No i didnt!!**

**D.I.M: YES YOU DID!!**

**Lucius:...uhh...on with the story...please. **

Hermione looked at the black door that led into Professor Snapes class. **'Ready or not here I come...'** she thought and walked in.

Inside was exactly how she remembered it. Dark,Cold,and Intimidating, much like the man teaching the class. She took her seat by Nevil Longbottom and had a feeling of dread. He **always** messed up somthing when she was working. It was almost hazardious to her health.

"Hello Hermione! How was your break?" Nevil asked looking over at her. Hermiones replyed with a simple 'Good, yours?' They chatted for a minute or two untill Professor Snape slammed the door and glared at the class or Grifindor and Slytherin. Not glaring too much at his own house.

"Welcome to Advanced Potions. Get your bookes out and turn to page 324." He growled out. They class didnt need to be told twice.

On the page was a simple potion..well it was for hermione.It was a romance potion. Determining your true love. Hermione looked at it strangely.She sighed and went to the shelf with all the supplies on it. She grabbed wahat she needed and walked over to Nevil who had already gotten their cauldron hot. She prepared all the ingedients and put them in to the concoction in the right order the book said. Nevil looked at her as she did it. Deciding she needed help he asked her what he could do to help her.

"Nothing its okay its a simple potion i dont need help...really." **'please dont help me!'** Nevil shook his head and started to help her her was stiring the potion and some of its contents flew out and landed on her robe. Her eyes widened. She swore she heard a chuckle.

"Oh my gosh!! im sooooo SORRY Hermione."He appoligized over and over. Inside she was seething. Controling the urge to slap and hex the boy to the ground she calmly replyed "It...,is...okay.." Snape heard this and looked over at her. Seeing a purple stain on her new school robes he sighed, got up and walked to the two.

"Is there a problem Ms. Granger, Mr. Longbottom?" He asked glaring at the boy.

"N-no sir...just a little accident." Nevil replyed. Hermione snorted very unlady like. **'Small? psshh...ill show him small..'**She growled in her head.

"Ms. Granger, you and Mr. Longbottom may leave due to the potion is clearly finished. If I were you Ms. Granger i would change your robes.." He looked her up and down.She shot him a look that said NO-im-going-to-walk-around-with-a-HUGE-purple-stain-on-me.He rolled his eyes and said "Goodbye Ms. Granger."

"Bye Professor Snape." Nevil said. He shot the boy a glare. Hermione chuckled and said her goodbye. As soon as she was out of his classroom she releced a breath that she was holding.**'god...my new robe..urg..Malfoy will be there when i walk in..great..'** she thought. She quickly walked up the stairs more like ran. "Ms. Granger. what have I said about runn-" The person was cut of when she missed a stair and fell. The man slaped his self on the forehead. She groanded. "I tried to tell you hm?" She looked up and saw Lucius. He had a smirk on his face. He looked at her robes and said "Not a good day so far?" She ''hmphed'.

"If you will excuse me im going to chang my robes i'll see you in a few minutes." Lucius nodded and wathched her pick herself up and stomp up the stairs and into her dorm. He chuckled. Wait till Serverus hears about this. He returned to his classroom and waited for his students.

Hermione walked into the dorm and saw Malfoy and his best friend Blaise. "Damn Hermione, you looked like you triped down the sairs and landed in a purple goo.." malfoy exclamed. "Triped going upstairs..." She huffed out and stomped up to her room and quickly changer her robes. She ran out of the dorm and heard a " Dont trip DOWN the stairs!" Blaise laighed. She rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her tangled hair. She had a 30 minute period all to her self. A break before third classes started. She wasent looking where she was going and walked right into Snape and Lucius.Lucius's smirked increaced.She glared at him and said "Shutup.." Snape looked at him ain question.

" The poor girl clearly has no balance. Triped up the stairs landed flat on her face. She was running...**again.**" Hermione gave him her best glare.

" So that is why you have a scratch on your face." Serverus said running his hand across the scratch. She nodded like an idiot. Snape chuckled. " What have i drilled into your head since the second year?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and mocked his voice and said " Ms. Granger, do not run for you will surely fall and hurt yourself...blah blah blah."

Nevil walked by with a glass of red punch and as he passed some of it plopped onto her clean robe. Her eyes winded." Im ganna kill him!!" she exclamed and ran after him. "HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!" Snape quickly picked her up with his hands around her waist. She kicked agenst him. "Let me go!" "Are you going to kill him?" she sighed and shook her head. He sat her down. He took his wand out and quickly said an enchantment and the red stain was gone. " God. your a handfull." Lucius ran a hand through his hair. "Ignorate boy deserves to be punished, thats the second time" Snape growled. Hermione slapped his arm slightly. "well its time for class im stuck with this one" Lucuis gabbed his thumb at her, She shot him a glare. "Go on little one. Dont be late or you will have detition." Snape smirked at her. SHe nodded and said goodbye.

SNAPE POV

I watched her leave with Lucius and walked into my chambers. I layed down an the bed. I had no classes for the rest of the day. 2 classes was better than four. **'She clearly likes me' **i thought. **'I hope...'** I was wondering what she was doing in Lucius's class. I hope the period goes by quick so i can see her again. That was the thought that ran threw my head for the next few hours. Until i heard Lucius walk in. " The poor girl..she was paired up with Longbottom..again." Snape sneered. Did i tell you I hated that boy with passion? Well i do.How he made it into Advanced potions was a mystery to me.

REGULAR POV

Snape and Lucius were chatting and outside they suddenly heard a NO! please!! Serverus jumped up knowing it was hermione. The sight shocked him. Ginny and HArry were standing there holding hand wile Blaise and Draco were pulling her to the Quiditch feild. "Your not getting me on that..that_**thing**_!" she sceeched."Hermione its a broom you are going to get on it and you are going like it." Blaise said. She pulled away and shook her head. Draco grabbed her and noticed the look in Snapes eyes. He looked to his father and said "She is afraid of flying.." Lucius felt himself become faint. Afraid? of flying? Noncence. Hermione looked to Snape with a look of help in her eyes. He sighed and said " Put her down if she does not wish to fly so be it." Draco sighed and put her down. " Your getting on the broom soner or later." She snorted.

"Ms. Granger. I would like to talk to you, please follow me." Serverus said. SHe nodded and followed him.They were in his chambers. He offered her a chair and she gladly took it. His chambers were very pretty. The curtins were blood red and so were his pillows the rest was black and gold. The three chairs made it feel homey and cozy. " "Hermione,I have been thinking of this for sometime. Our Relationship." Fear consumed her. Did he not like her? If he didnt her heart would break. " i have had a feeling that our feelings are mutiual. Am i correct?" She blushed and nodded. He smirked. "Well then. You are mine understood?" he said sternly. She nodded and smiled at him." I will not treat you diffrently in the classroom I must be fair Hermione, if i snap at you i am sorry," She nodded. She understood completly. He smiled. "Now, come here." She got up and walked over to him. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her. She gasped wich Serverus took advantage of by slipping his tounge into her mouth. She closed her eyes and wraped her arms around him. She timidly brought her tounge to meet his. He smirked. She moaned. Serverus pulled away and looked her swollen lips. He pecked her lips quickly and smiled at her. Her hair was messed up and her lips were red and puffy. She yawned.

" You should go get dinner its probally ready. The get some rest." She nodded and said "I will, Good Night Serverus, just in case i dont see you again." He replyed with a "Goodnight little one. Pleasant dreams." She blushed and walked out.

She walked into the main hall and watched as all the tables were filled with food. Ginny wved to her. " Hey gir- Who have you been kissing your lips are swollen." Hermione smiled and shook her head.

**A/N: I am quite pleased with this chapter. :**

**No flames. PLEASE? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and i'll love you forever :**


End file.
